


The Invitation

by Apple_Fritters



Series: Chalant As You'd Like [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Fritters/pseuds/Apple_Fritters
Summary: Although they haven't talked in months, Zatanna invites Dick to one of her shows and she isn’t just planning on catching up over a coffee.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: Chalant As You'd Like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff

After the theatre’s thunderous applause simmered out, Dick made his way from his box to the backstage area, waved on by another burly security guard thanks to his pass. Dick never really went out to entertainments unless Haley’s was in town. Now a prosecutor, as well as a high ranked League member, he was often up to his neck in work even before the sun set over Blüdhaven. He wondered why Zatanna would invite him to one of her public performances.

"Dick! You came!" Dick turned and saw the magician approaching him, beaming. She had thrown a small jacket over her low cut corset, although it was no less generous in flaunting her breasts. Dick got a very good view of her slender, bare legs before she surprised him by throwing her arms around him.

"It’s, um, it’s my pleasure," Dick stammered, "Zee, I-"

“Goodness, look at you! Don’t you clean up nicely,” she interrupted, running a hand down his tie, “I told you you’d get use to the suit. Or is it the lawyer job that forces you to care about respectability?” Dick faked a smile, unsure of how to react to her comment.

"I know I haven't been in touch for awhile," she said quickly, "I really am sorry about that. Did you like the show?"

"Yeah. It was all...fantastic. You seem pretty dedicated to...this." Dick grinned, "I was wondering when we would get the chance to catch up.”

"Well, we could continue talking...somewhere else." She looked around. "Let's go back to my dressing room."

Taking Dick’s hand, Zatanna led him through the crowd, not stopping to acknowledge greetings and compliments from other well-wishers. Eventually, they finally made it to her dressing room, on the upstairs level. Dick looked around curiously as Zatanna shut the door behind. 

He was surprised how big it was, like a well-appointed studio apartment. There was a small dining table with two chairs, and some refreshments already laid out. Although the sound of the crowd backstage had been very loud, it was nearly totally quiet in the room.

“Llup mih a riahc!” Zatanna chanted, “Ruop mih _eht knird_!” Dick sat down awkwardly, as she tossed her jacket and top hat onto the chair in the corner. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Dick said as she sat across from him and poured herself some wine. He shook his head when she pointed to his already filled glass.

"It's sparking cider, non-alcoholic," Zatanna said. "I know you don't drink much." Dick couldn’t help but grin at this. The pair then fell into the typical long conversation, sharing a few laughs and exchanging stories.

"It’s really nice to see you, Zee," Dick said, smiling warmly, "I know we’ve all been busy with work, but, believe it or not, I got worried about you; when you stopped responding to any of my calls." Zatanna smiled.

"Well, it was hard to get my day job off the ground. I know it looks like what I do is rather…silly, but, I'm just as dedicated as my father was when it comes to crime-fighting."

"Hey, I don't think you're silly at all," Dick said sincerely, offering a small smile. She looked up him shyly. "I think—know that you can be quite dangerous, when you have a mind to it."

"I hope you don't think I am...I mean, to you."

Dick looked at her with an odd expression, slightly unsure of what to say. "You know....I would like to know what made you invite me here, tonight. It’s been months since you’ve been in touch."

"Could it be that I just wanted to see you again?" she cooed innocently.

"Well, you could have seen me at the Watchtower, anytime you wanted," Dick's tone was mild, “In fact, with Dr Fate off-world; Artemis and I were trying to get hold of you just a few days ago.”

Zatanna shook her head at Dick’s mention of the Justice League. Here they were, alone together, and he was still going to talk about work.

"Look, Dick," she interrupted, "I promise to return as soon as I can. But enough about the League for now, let’s just spend some time together."

Her non-answer was not lost on the detective. As soon as she said that she braced herself for the reprimand she expected, but to her surprise, he looked thoughtful.

"Sorry. It's just been...a very busy few weeks, that’s all. Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh! You're welcome."

“I guess I needed...” Dick paused. He had that he had no idea of how much time had passed. It must be around midnight. He didn't hear any noise from outside the dressing room. For some reason, he felt as if he were somewhere else. Something wasn’t right.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna was eying him.

"I don’t know. I just feel....a little disoriented."

"No wonder, I bet you haven't eaten anything all night," Zatanna had nibbled at some cheese and he noticed that she had already finished off her wine, "Have something." Something...something— a warning instinct, triggered Dick then. 

"No...no thanks, ‘Tanna. I— I think should head home."

Dick stood up, a little too abruptly. Zatanna stood up with him; he noticed she was watching him very closely.

"Why?" She asked, innocently. "It’s a Saturday, ya know. Do you have to be on call?”

"No," Dick said hurriedly. "No, I don’t but..." He was suddenly at a loss for words. Zatanna had come around the table and was standing very close to him.

"Then why don't you stay awhile?" She said lightly, but there was something in her voice that made him pause; made his heart pound. He stared at her. The silence inside the dressing room was very intense now. Her fingers touched his arm, traveled up to his silk tie. Dick felt as if beads of sweat had just popped out on his forehead. _What was in that drink?_

"You seem very warm to the touch," Zatanna murmured, pulling his tie loose. Her other hands went up to his face, touched his sweaty brow. "I wonder if you have a fever."

"No," Dick replied hoarsely. But he wasn't sure what he was saying 'no' to. Zatanna's fingers were now on the back of his head, and pulling it down, to hers. 

Her lips were on his then, and it felt very different then. She tasted like honey and fruit, and her body felt warm and soft and inviting. Zatanna's lips melded with Dick's. The kiss grew passionate and wanton. Dick could feel her curvy frame press against his body and her leg travel up his side.

Dick drew back, although he didn't disentangle himself from her arms.

"Zee." It was all he said. All the thoughts he had of refusing her remained unvoiced. He found himself unable to say that this was a mistake; that he shouldn't have come. Zatanna smiled. Kissing him was wonderful, different to what she remember but in a good way. He was staring at her as if he'd just seen her for the first time.

"Will you stay here for awhile?" She asked, before quickly removing her corset with another spell. She drew him back to her mouth. He felt her hands loosening his tie, shrugging off his jacket. He growled with her tongue in his mouth. She pulled back, laughter illuminating her face and eyes, and she pushed him backwards to the bed.

"Zee," he said again, his voice was barely audible, "Stop." He was suddenly very aware then how little she was wearing. She took him by the arm and brought him down onto the bed with her until he was lying beneath her, and she rubbed herself against his clothes. She felt his length straining against his pants, against her thigh. She could see the lust in his eyes, now. Yes, he was almost there.

"How about I show you a trick," she whispered, “sffuc ot em!” Her bedside-table's cabinet opened and a pair of handcuffs sprung from them and landed her hands. She pulled his arms up above his head, and placed the links around his wrists, chaining them to one of the vertical poles in the metal headboard. Zatanna grinned mischievously at him. "Just a little game, Boy Wonder." She lowered her face to his, her arms caressing his. "I only want-"

_Click_.

Zatanna lifted her head in surprise, wondering where that sound had come from. She had already handcuffed Dick, so what was-? She looked at his arms, and for a moment her mind only registered her own confusion. The cuff were not longer on Dick's wrists, they were on her's.

"What the— mmnbgh?!" Zatanna cried out in alarm as a large rubber ball wedged between her teeth. She let out a horrified shriek as Dick proceeded to buckle the ball gag tightly around her head. Her eyes darted to his face. He was smiling up at her. No. He was smirking.

“You don’t need magic to perform a trick, sweetheart,” Dick beamed at the mortified magician, playfully tapping a finger against her nose, “And you probably should have closed that kinky little cabinet of your’s before I could have a peep.”    
  


She instinctively yanked her arms but her cuffs’ chain wouldn't pass through the headboard; there was no way she could remove her gag. She was trapped in a kneeling position on the bed, dressed in only her underwear.

She was hot with humiliation, aflame with it. She had been outwitted, bound and gagged by the very man she had planned to beguile.

“Funny,” Dick rolled to a sitting position at the top of the bed, watching the infuriated Zatanna struggle and curse at him to the best of her ability. "Normally, I’m the one taking the gag _out_ of your mouth.“ As he knew all too well, her magic was ineffective if she couldn't verbalise her spells; a weakness their enemies often exploited. The comment earned him a muffled growl and he couldn’t help but chuckle aloud.

Dick waited patiently for Zatanna to tire of her fruitless trashing. Although he maintained a stoic expression, he couldn't help but admire the sight of the bound magician, enchanted by her feminine figure. She was forced into an awkward kneel so he had a good view of her slender thighs and her large breasts, which bursted from her bra and jiggled each time she attempted to wrench herself free. Two locks of black hair framed her beautiful face, a stunning symmetry of prominent cheekbones, a sharp nose, and emotive eyes. Her full, crimson lips, were parted by her gag, which distorted her features in an inexplicably pleasing way. 

Her animated attempts at speaking against the rubber between her teeth were starting to make her salivate and she fought hard to keep from drooling; to spare herself from further humiliation. Dick admitted to himself that there was something alluring in Zatanna's garbled babbling and futile struggles which he couldn't really pinpoint. At the moment, she seemed reluctance to halt either, which was fine by him. 

“You know, I had a feeling you might be trying to seduce me when you invited me back here tonight,” he said when she finally tired of struggling. Zatanna shook her head emphatically, voicing a series of muffled protests which he imagined translated to ‘Absolutely not, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing! This was all just a misunderstanding...’ Dick sighed. 

_This is not what was suppose to happen_ , thought the magician. “Sffuc emoc esool!” Zatanna tried to chant but even she couldn't understand the words she produced. She let out an exasperated wail, staring at Dick with pleading eyes. _This wasn't suppose to happen._

"Zee," Dick spoke gently as her breathing grew heavy, "What did you want from me, tonight?" Zatanna's muffled voice issued forth again. No, she didn't have an ulterior reason, and yes, maybe she was trying to get him in bed, but was it wrong to just want his company? She got lonely sometimes and, naturally, she found herself very attracted to him.

Dick’s eyes narrowed as Zatanna shook her head angrily. ‘I intended nothing malicious’, she insisted, ‘and how dare you make that assumption’. He imagined that she probably appended that with some swear words.

Dick sighed again. By now he was certain that there was some powerful aphrodisiac in that drink but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Perhaps it had just uncovered how he actually felt.  He was very attracted to Zatanna right now and he actually couldn't think of what motive her motives may be, other than what nature intended. But it had been so long— too long— since they had....No there must be something else.  This hardly seemed to matter now, considering he could hardly ask her for clarification and expect a intelligible response— not unless he wanted to spend eternity as a little frog.

Only...perhaps there was another way.

Slowly, Dick stood up. Zatanna watched him warily. Just as slowly, he walked behind  her, making a show of removing his shirt. Zatanna tried to look over her shoulder and staring intently at the man in the corner of her eye.

“Maybe it's just exactly how you said it was: you just wanted to spend _some time_ with me. Well, I'm flattered." She heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, a zipper being unzipped. The noise did a curious thing to her; she felt her heart start to pound.  "So maybe you don't really have any ulterior motive. Maybe all you wanted was " Dick’s voice still sounded playful "But...just in case you do...I think I know a way to make you confess." 

Dick walked back into view, and Zatanna's eyes widened in shock. He had taken his clothes off. If there was any body fat, she couldn't see it. She stared at the image of his body; from his broad shoulders, his lean arms, his tanned skin, his bright blue eyes... Then her eyes were drawn to the tower between his legs. _Goodness_ , she thought, _If the whole lawyer thing doesn't work out, Dick could certainly make millions in porn._

He saw her reaction, and nodded grimly. As he saw her eyes go wide and her face pale, he suddenly felt a rush of excitement. He hadn't felt this way in quite awhile, and he realised how much he wanted her. He guessed she might feel something similar, as she didn't make any resistance as he touched her. In truth, perhaps he was suppressing these feelings and stalling this encounter.  For a second, he wondered if he should stop, put his clothes back on and forget all of this, and her. Then the moment was gone.

He held her chin and tilted her face up so that she was looking up at him with her big, pleading eyes. Dick did not think he was a big fan of gags, but hell did Zatanna make it look good.

“I’m willing to play your game, Zee,” smiled Dick, “But gag stays on.” Zatanna narrowed her eyes and scowled. “Well, sweetheart, maybe I would be more trusting if you were a bit more honest with me.”

_Make a note, Zee,_ she thinks to himself, _Seems that he likes you trussed up and silenced._

"Nod if you’re in,” he grinned, “An shake your head if you’d rather find your own way out of those cuffs." She couldn't help but smirk and nodded eagerly. She supposed that she was able to compromise; she _was_ getting what she wanted after all, and perhaps she was going to be pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.  
  


Zatanna felt Dick climb on the bed behind her and she tensed instinctively. His hands rested on her shoulders, heavy and warm. For a moment, he didn't move, and she could have screamed with the anticipation. A low moan involuntarily escaped from behind her gag as she next felt his hands slide down to her practically exposed hips. They rested there for a moment, before one smoothly glided between her legs. She felt his fingers next, testing her wetness.

“Someone’s eager,” He realised that she had been wet for some time, her briefs were soaked. He ran his fingers lightly over her sex and she whimpered as he reached her clit.

"The old safe word will do," said Dick as he began gently stroking his cock. Zatanna doubted that he could understand her garbled speech but, since Dick had always been such a gentlemen, she trusted him to keep things mutually enjoyable. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her onto her hands and knees.

Her black high cut briefs hardly covered her butt cheeks, and Dick gave them a quick massage and a cursory spank, prompting Zatanna to make a high-pitched noise. "That’s for being such a tease!" He smiled as he noticed her smirk around her gag. “Like that, do you?”  He landed another sound _smack_ right on her ass, causing her to jump a little. The third time he struck her; he let his hand linger against her cheek and she felt her abused flesh tingle at the sensation. She whimpered as he caressed her taut ass. God, did she want him inside of her.

He soon pushed her briefs down to her knees and slid one of his fingers along her cunt. She shivered into his touch, and gave a little moan. He then gave her now bare ass a few more smacks in quick succession which only made her dampness grow. She could feel some of her arousal starting to escape her folds. By the last one, she was moaning hard against her gag, rocking on her hands as knees as much as she could without moving away from Dick.

Another moan escaped her lips, just as her legs spread wider to allow his fingers better access. His fingers stroked her nipple through the lace of her bra, and the other fell down to her clit. She realised that she was panting heavily. She moaned at the mere thought of him fucking her. She wanted nothing more.

Dick’s hand move to Zatanna’s waist, stroking the skin there and she shivers at his touch. He slide his hand up her torso and brushed his thumbs along her skin around her bra, and pinches a nipple through the fabric. He let out a filthy laugh when she groaned roughly.

His hands moved down her back, along her quivering sides. He traced his thumbs along the top of her lacy black bra tantalisingly slowly. He then undid it to free her heaving breasts. Dick's right hand soon encircled her right breast and Zatanna failed to hold back a giggle. He kneaded her breast for a few moments before pinching her nipple. He then cupped her left breast equally as delicately, and squeezed the contents of both palms as she moaned and bucked.  He took his time massaging her breasts, pinching and teasing her nipples. She moaned, feeling her chest was heating up, feeling further heat pool in her lower stomach.

Dick breathed against Zatanna’s neck, and then without warning he begins slowly stroking her clit. She shouted, breaking the silence. He continues as if he hadn’t noticed. She can’t stop the sounds escaping from her mouth, nor does she want to. Normally sex between the two of them is loud— very loud. She had no idea of how long he rubbed her there, only that she didn't want him to stop, not ever, and that soon after a cry burst from her, sounding like another person. Her body shuddered, even as some part of her reacted with indignation. She rattled her cuffs but he wouldn’t let her come.

She heard him giggle and groan. She bucked her hips to get more friction but he pulled back even further, and she couldn't stop the moan of frustration that escapes her. He chuckled, running the pads of his fingers up and down her leg, drawing goosebumps. He heard her call his name and pull on her cuffs again, and so he settled a calming hand on her shoulder and she stopped struggling. She whined in her throat, surprised when she felt something wet, slightly sticky, and cold was pressed against her chest, his hands were kneading her breasts once more, tweaking her nipples.

His hands soon returned to her clit, rubbing it before flicking it gently and slipping his index finger into her warm, damp pussy. Slowly, he pumped them in and out, curling when he reached deep inside. She felt a jolt of pleasure each time he curled his fingers. He brushed against her g-spot, making her moan even louder. She rolled her hips into his hand, purring with pleasure. He grinned as she arched her back and trembled again. A wave of pleasure washed over her, more intense than the first. Sweat had begun to form across her skin, but she didn’t care. 

She turned to face him as best as she could. “Don’t stop, Dick,” she tried to tell him and he doesn’t. He can see that the gag is coated with saliva now. Shining strings of drool drip from her swollen lips and down over her chin into small puddles in the bed linen. Much to his delight, she has completely lost control over the volume of her moans as she quaked her way through one climax only to feel Dick urging her to the next one. He fucked her relentlessly through her orgasms, and keeps going even when she’s done. 

Just as she thought he was going to push her to a crescendo, he pulled back. She was almost relieved. 

“Not done yet are you?” he asked as she came down and she shook her head. She then she felt him position himself at her opening, the head of his cock just slipping in her swollen labia. She suddenly realised he was going to thrust himself, his whole length, at once.  _No, there was no way_. She had hardly seen, much less experienced something that big. Despite that, or because of it, her hips thrust backwards as if they had a mind of their own  and she arched her back to flaunt her round bottom.

Dick smirked, stroking his cock and watching her pant beneath him. "Bite down on the gag," he whispered.  One last wild, crazy thought raced through her mind: _I thought I was supposed to be the headliner!_ He slowly slid his length between her legs and with one quick thrust filled her again, his entire length penetrating her, and all thoughts broke up. In a short second he went from teasing her with the head of penis to pushing his entire length inside her, thrusting hard as if it were a pile-driver. 

The waves of arousal coursing throughout their bodies were overwhelming.

She yelped as he pushed as deep inside her as he could, only stopping to pull back and slam back inside with groans of pleasure. The loss of her voice truly placed her in his grasp, and, surprisingly the thought excited her to no end. He let his groans leave his throat as he pounded into her over and over. His centre began to coil tightly and his thrusts became desperate and the woman wailed under him, slumping down to her elbows as her breasts bounced. 

Dick's mind entered a state of bliss which he had not felt in ages. He was fucking Zatanna as if he intended to split her in half. Her cunt was burning her cunt was stretched to their limits to accommodate the man's size. She had yearned to be fucked like this all night.

His cock-head continued battering against her cervix as her the coil of pleasure in her abdomen exploded in ecstasy. She screamed against the gag when she orgasmed, gushing fluid that went around his cock to run down her thighs. Dick's pace didn't stop, however. He was using her through her orgasm and triggered a second one barely a minute after the first. She moaned, bound hands twitching frantically in front her as her knees went weak but he scooped up her hair in one messy ponytail and pulled her up and arching back towards him.

Zatanna thrusted her rear against his erection and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He squeezed her ass tightly and with a sharp thrust, he was buried himself into her to the hilt. He groaned as her tight wetness sheathed around him, not used to his girth inside her. He didn’t even give her a moment to get used to his size. She bit her gag to hold back the scream, but couldn’t help the long moan that escaped her once his hips shifted and she felt him move inside her.

Dick squeezed and groped Zatanna's ass as he fucked her and she screams his name behind her gag. He could see that she was drooling uncontrollably now. She threw her head back, letting out wild grunts as he thrusted his cock even deeper inside her, spreading her legs apart and opening her up even further.

The quiet noise of his length pushing into her womb was lost beneath the lewd sounds of flesh smacking together. He was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Her thoughts drowning in an ocean of pleasure as a powerful orgasm fluttered through her, but he wasn't finished yet.

Zatanna's hands fell out from under her and she tilted forward until she was face down on the bed, ass propped up in offering. She yelped and moaned and whined and whimpered through her gag as his thrusts brushed his cock against her g-spot, causing her to tense and shudder with pleasure. She also felt the pain of his large head pushing against her cervix, the two sensations causing her to feel something she hadn't come close to feeling since she lost her virginity.  


She looked over her shoulder as best she could, catching a glimpse of his dominant smirk. The man could ravage her however he liked and that complete loss of control was far better than what she originally bargained for. He groaned, landing a few swift slap against her ass with his free hand and she bucked and moaned. 

Eventually, he needed to cum and so did she. The intensity between his legs was immense. He thrusted into her quickly, finally pushing her over the edge. She whipped her head back, arching her back, and let out a scream that she thought couldn’t have possibly come from her throat. Her walls clenched and a flood of warm liquid splashed against his thighs. Pleasure buzzed through their bodies. An electric pulsing. Warm and euphoric. 

His head was swimming and she knew he was coming down because he was leaning over her, panting as much as she was. For a brief moment, they remained in position, Dick still deeply inside Zatanna, his hands gripping onto her ass to keep himself upright.

“Thanks….thanks for...the invite, Zee."


End file.
